Total Eclipse of the Heart
Total Eclipse of the Heart is the thirteenth episode of the Fifth Season and the hundred and second episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary WELCOME TO THE BITTER BALL — Hoping to help everyone move past recent traumatic events, convinces (Katherine) and to attend Whitmore College’s “Bitter Ball” for broken-hearted students. Bonnie is intrigued with a fellow student named Liv, who appears to be dabbling in witchcraft. starts to worry about ’s relationship with Nadia. After making a disturbing discovery, has a frustrating conversation with and Enzo. Dr. Wes struggles to continue his research project with help from a new benefactor named Sloan. Still bent on revenge, Damon and Enzo resort to violence to convince Bonnie and to help them, but their plan takes an unexpected and horrifying turn. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova *Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore Guest Cast * Caitlin McHugh as Sloan * Penelope Mitchell as Liv * Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman Trivia *Two new characters Sloan and Liv will debut in this episode. *The Whitmore College Bitter Ball will take place in this episode. *Katherine and Stefan dance in this episode at the Bitter Ball. *This is second episode in a row to feature a party and the second one that Elena (Katherine) attends at Whitmore since the Historical Ball in Monster's Ball. *Katherine has now succeeded in her attempt in becoming the sole occupant of Elena's body. Elena herself now may exist, but does not have any control over her body. *In the promo it appears that Diane Freeman is getting her neck snapped, suggesting Enzo and Damon are going after every surviving member of the Augustine society. *Katherine (as Elena) will try to win Stefan back. *This might be the first time that Elena will not appear in an episode. *According to the promo there will be a confrontation between Stefan and Enzo. Continuity *Dianne Freeman was last seen in Handle with Care. *Wes Maxfield was last seen in Fifty Shades of Grayson. *Jeremy and Bonnie were last seen in 500 Years of Solitude. *Katherine has gotten rid of the red streak in Elena's hair that she had for 7 months since New York when her humanity was off. Elena got the red streak in Because the Night. *This is the first episode since For Whom the Bell Tolls in which Nina Dobrev plays only one role. **This is the first episode in which Nina only plays Katherine. Behind the Scenes There will be a 3 week break after this episode airs due to the 2014 Sochi Winter Olympics starting Febuary 7, 2014. Cultural References *" " is also a song by Bonnie Tyler. *Total Eclipse of the Heart was the title of Episode 17 of the fifth season of TV Show Degrassi: The Next Generation. *Total Eclipse of the Heart is also the title of an erotic novel in a series by the author Zane. Quotes :Extended Promo :Nadia:'' "Who's Enzo?" '' :Stefan: "Enzo." '' :'Katherine: ''"Enzo." '' :Enzo:'' "Enzo."'' :Stefan: ''"So what, you guys are old pals again, murder buddies? Come on Damon, you're better than this." '' :Damon:'' "On the contrary, I'm better like this." '' :Katherine: ''"What did Enzo and Damon do now?" '' :Stefan': "Leave my brother out of it, what I do to you Enzo will be final." '' : : Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Promo - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x13 Extended Promo - Total Eclipse of the Heart HD|Extended Promo Pictures The Bitter Ball (4).jpg The Bitter Ball (3).jpg The Bitter Ball (2).jpg The Bitter Ball (1).jpg The Bitter Ball.jpg Kat_candice_onstageseasonfive.jpg TVD 5X13 1.png tvd 5x13 2.png References See also Category:Season 5 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters